The present invention relates in general to fluid applicators, and, more particularly, to roller-type paint applicators.
There are many situations wherein a fluid is to be applied to a surface. Chief among these situations is that of applying paint, shellac, stain or the like to exterior or interior surfaces, or to textiles, or the like.
The above-mentioned painting procedures are often carried out using roller-type paint applicators.
A serious problem associated with such paint applicators is created by a necessity to stop the paint applying step to dip the roller into a paint container at various times during the process.
This problem of interrupted liquid application has engendered several inventive devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,338, 3,320,630, 3,620,633 and 4,140,410. These devices often do not apply the paint to the roller applicator evenly, have multi-holed, complicated fluid structure, and are hard to take apart and put together, which causes clogging, and thus creates a potential for a blotchy application of paint.
Another problem with known type prior art devices is that the pressure pump must be of relatively large horsepower and create high pounds per square inch pressure in order to force paint flow, and when electrically operated pumps are used, a chance of danger to an operator through electrocution or the like is possible because known devices generally operate at full line voltage and current. Other known devices fail to provide adequate and changeable paint shields to prevent indiscriminate splatter of paint.